In some plasma processing systems, a radio frequency (RF) generator is used to generate an RF signal. The RF signal is supplied to a plasma chamber to generate plasma within the chamber.
The plasma is used for a wide variety of operations, e.g., cleaning a wafer, depositing oxides on the wafer, etching the oxides, etching the wafer, etc. To achieve a wafer yield, it is important to control uniformity of the plasma.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.